Adam De Vil Rhodes
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| is the Uncle Of Stefania De Vil Rhodes and he was the grandfather of Sharona. while many believe him to be a pawn of his very own granddaughter Personality Adam is a proud man who considers himself a mighty Judge and as such thinks highly of himself. He craves power for his granddaughter in all of her forms, however, Adam is shown to have been smart, very calm, and supremely icy lethal. but the world to him is nothing, however, he sought to do everything in his willpower to take over everything. This included his granddaughter unlike anyone else. Adam was intent on using anything to wipe out humankind and take control of the world, however, He also seems to be somewhat cynical, believing that chess pieces can rule the world Relationship Character Relationship Timeline *The Uncle of Stefania De Vil Rhodes **The Grandfather of Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Took and raised his granddaughter on a mission to kill Diego Sanchez **Nearly killed Santi Sanchez but sparing him to live to get stronger *went into to hiding to hide his face from others Appearance Adam is an aging man defined by his wrinkled face and white hair. As the Minister of De Vil Rhodes and a high-ranking public official, Adam is most frequently dressed in black robes Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip History Early Past and Childhood Before the Timeskip A Mission with his Granddaughter and Meeting with Santi however When Sharona's birthday came she was now fourteen years old, she and her grandfather, give her a "special" birthday gift it was a first mission to help him to spy on someone with his granddaughter Sharona along with him to kill the person too. according to his daughter. his granddaughter was acting a little bit of strange even yet suspicious too. even he had some nerve to let her accept his mission, however when he arrived at the south coast with his granddaughter to have some "fun" with the mission with him. however Sharona met with Santi, however, she, later on, captures him and later on his family finds out that the two unknown people are in fact himself and his granddaughter on a "vacation". however, As Adam is about to hurt Santi, out of nowhere his father and grandfather finally show up to save their son and grandson's life. however As his father manages to free his son Santi as they're about to run off, however, Santi's grandfather was shot in back by Adam's gun Oversoul. just out of nowhere, Sharona, who was only a fourteen years old child doing that time, she started to crazily stab Santi's grandfather. then Sharona and her grandfather borrowed Santi's grandfather's body for the combat date for his niece. however, when Santi's father decides to run together with his son because Adam was chasing after them. however One week later, after he and his granddaughter Sharona left the country to head back home with the combat data in hand, however, this made Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfather's body from a cold storehouse. however, Santi had the intention to meet with the De Vil Rhodes Family one day again. Adam De Vil Rhodes then went to hiding in his Church during the events of Santi Sanchez's quest for revenge on both of Adam and Sharona During the Timeskip Meeting with Santi again Death ]] With the last bit of his power of Adam De Vil Rhodes, he was about to kill Santi in one move. Just then a fire portal opens on the ground near Adam. As a giant hand emerges from the Hell portal and then grabs Adam, slowly burning him until to death. Then he stopped screaming for help but just then from his last breath he quoted while dying from his last words to Santi and his fear "Aie pitié de Moi."(Translate: have mercy on me) As the fire portal closed, the hand pulls back into the fire portal, taking the lifeless body of Adam De Vil Rhodes along, leaving a shocked yet terrified Santi behind. Name Etymology the name meaning of Adam's name means (to make) while his last name means (of Village) Character Trivia * it is noted that Adam suffers from a Phobia Pyrophobia, that he never likes being close to it but he can sense and feel bad things about his painful bad demise when he is near a fireplace External Links Category:De Vil Rhodes Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists